


I Have a Mouth and I Can’t Scream

by jashykins



Series: Dracomorphs [1]
Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: The Ruby Eyes lived as peacefully as a clan loyal to the Plaguebringer could. One day a strange species took over the bodies of Kali and her clanmates. Now every day is filled with despair for the Mirror and yet she still feels hope.





	1. Dreaming of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I finally have gotten around to getting this fic out.
> 
> The title is a reference to I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream by Harlan Ellison. I haven't read the story before but have watched a majority of a Let's Play of the game.
> 
> Just a heads up: I will only be revealing characters when they appear in the fic. I do this so if someone is keeping up with the fic, certain plots points won't be spoiled.

The Plaguebringer was greatly misunderstood. To most she was a cruel deity that cared nothing for those that served her. To most she delighted in finding new ways to kill, mutilate, and torture dragons. To most her servants were sadistic creatures that reveled in death. That mutilated themselves for pleasure.  
  
Yet the truth was different than that. The truth was she cared for her children. She cared for them more than an outsider would guess. She was only cruel as she believed that was the only way to protect us.  
  
The Ruby Eyes, my clan, was more peaceful than most clans in the Plague Flight. Though dragons that served other deities did not seem to think so. We didn't interfere in more conflicts than we had to. Of course participation in wars and battles had to happen so others did not think us weak. We would not give up our freedoms or give up the Plaguebringer's blessings.  
  
I was very young in that part of the Ruby Eyes' history. There wasn't much that I noticed. Instead I spent my days of freedom running around and playing games. Those memories are the things I hold onto when the days are especially dark.  
  
No one knew when they started to arrive. They must have arrived, observed, and then attacked. There was no other explanation for how much devastation the demons caused. I remembered the day they attacked. It was a painful memory that Tarik likes to torture me with whenever I'm being too annoying.  
  
My mother was teaching me how to hunt. In my youth distractions were everywhere. The breeze rustled leaves and suddenly the plants were enemies. I wanted to learn and yet...yet everything was interesting. This caused my mother to be a little violent so I would stay on the right path. Even the young must show respect for the Plaguebringer's teachings.  
  
"Kali," My mother growled. "Focus, you need to focus."  
  
"I am focused." I replied with leaves in my mouth.  
  
"Games can come later. If you do not learn how to hunt you will be killed. Worse, you may be kicked out from the clan."  
  
That look in her eyes was something that I didn't see anymore. My memory showed tears coming from her eyes but that couldn't have actually happened. She was a strong dragon and would not have shown any sign of weakness. Not even to her own daughter. Especially not to me. If she had then she risked me dying in the future. Dragons in the Ruby Eyes had to trust only their own strength and the blessings of the Plaguebringer. We all knew that death is a part of life and those closest to us could leave at any moment.  
  
The hunting went on for a long time until I made a kill. Cuts were all over my body when I rejoined the others. My fellow hatchlings were interested in anything I said due to the dried blood that covered me. While I had spoken to my friends with bravado, there was shame in my hunt. Due to my mistakes the kill had been sloppy. My mother did not refrain from any words when she had reprimanded me. If only I could hear her scolding me now.  
  
We all turned our heads as there were screams. Normally screams weren't something to worry about. They were a natural part of clan life. Yet these screams had a strange edge to them. They were screams of war. All of us hatchlings huddled together as a few adults placed themselves around us.  
  
"Do not kill each other." A dragon said as it walked up to us.  
  
It took a moment for my hatchling brain to recognize him. He was the leader Lantir. Because I was just a hatchling, he never paid me any mind. Yet the stories of his exploits had never ceased to amaze me. It had been my dream to fight alongside him in battle. Now, though, that dream was dashed. His voice didn't sound like his own and the movements of his body were off.  
  
"We had to deal with quite a few of you already." Lantir's mouth growled. "We do not like killing host bodies."  
  
"What did you do with Lantir?" One of the adults asked.  
  
"Oh, he is here and his screams are glorious."  
  
We hadn't known what he meant but we soon did. The second after he spoke I lost control of my body. My eyes hadn't picked up anything. One moment I was free and the next I was a slave. A small cry left my lips and then no scream was strong enough to get out. Some of my friends attempted to kill themselves instead of becoming slaves. A few didn't succeed.  
  
Now my clan was a shell of its former self. The demons ruled and, for the present, they didn't have any interest in the rest of Sornieth. If my clan was the only one affected then that was a fair price. Though it was a heavy price to pay. We did nothing except what our demons wanted. Mine was named Tarik.  
  
Most of the time he hunted as both of us liked death. Even though it wasn't me who controlled my mouth, it was still fun. It was fun to see the life leave the eyes of a creature and to taste its blood. Tarik laughed as he joined in on the emotions. He knew that if I found a way, my blood lust would be turned on him. Those thoughts amused him and I was always punished. So I did my best to remember my place.  
  
[Yes, remember your place.] Tarik sneered as he opened my eyes. [You are mine now. And even if you do find a way to escape, what would you do? I know you much better than you know yourself. There is so much untapped rage that your free life wouldn't last long. You would kill your friends and anyone that wanted to help.]  
  
[You're lying.] I replied. [You're only saying that so you can keep me.]  
  
[Partially. But you know I am telling the truth. At least with me your insanity will not harm those you care about.]  
  
[I do great harm already.]  
  
[But not to your clan.]  
  
As always, Tarik brought up a good point. All the horrors in my life were only known to my clan. Other clans didn't have any idea there had been a change. Other clans in the Plague Flight were glad that we had become more bloodthirsty and more likely to go to war. Maybe this was a test by the Plaguebringer and we had all failed. Now our punishment was to be the toys of a stronger species. Maybe they were-  
  
[We are not the creations of your deity.] Tarik said with a laugh. [I do admire your Plaguebringer, though. If not for her ways we would not be able to fit in so easily. You are wrong that others do not guess. It's just that they fear creatures strong enough to break through your deity's territory.]  
  
Fear was a horrible emotion. The only thing worse than fear was cold calculation. When both worked together then friends abandoned each other. If Tarik was telling the truth then our allies had abandoned us. It was most likely my demon was telling the truth as he enjoyed taunting me. He loved to see me in pain. Though I could not read his thoughts, I could feel happiness radiating from him.  
  
[You won't try to attack Sornieth, will you?] I asked weakly.  
  
[You know we don't make a move unless we can win.] Tarik replied. [You can get rid of your hopeful thoughts. Dragons are such an interesting species to have. Even if they weren't, we do want a home. Maybe not in my lifetime, but one day Sornieth will be ours.]  
  
Tarik had never made it so clear before that the enslavement of Sornieth was the end goal. I shouldn't have been so hopeful. Ignorance could've been mine if only I had remembered not to show any signs of hope.  
  
[Good girl.] Tarik said. [You need to remember that more often. You need to remember that there is no hope for you or anyone. We will take what we want. If you do cause anymore trouble I can make sure we are on the front lines, if we live to see the enslavement of your world. You can watch the enslavement of Sornieth first hand. No one will ever come to rescue you. This is your life until death.]  
  
Tarik might live longer than me, depending on his age. Once my body no longer held life, he would move on to the next dragon. Maybe even one of my future children. Some dragons had been bred to provide hosts for our masters. Luckily I had never been chosen for that duty. Not because my genes weren't good but because Tarik loathed anything dealing with reproduction. It was a duty he got out of often due to the vast amount of breeders already.  
  
[You don't need to mourn your position so much.] Tarik said.  
  
[I am sorry.] I apologized.  
  
[Do you feel up for a hunt?]  
  
I knew what my demon was doing. He didn't need to ask my permission to hunt. He could move my body in whatever way he chose. Could it have been my thoughts regarding the breeding program? Could it be that he was as disgusted with it as I was? He must want me to think about more pleasant things.  
  
[Yes.] I replied meekly.  
  
Tarik stood up and stretched. We had been sleeping near the outskirts of clan territory. There was a stench of acid in the air. Most likely a nearby clan had been doing some testing. Maybe the experiments had killed off the majority of the clan. That would mean the Ruby Eyes could expand their own territory.  
  
My demon ran off the cliff and took off. The acid ate away at our skin and for a moment I saw bone. Maybe this would be the day that we would die. It, as with all hope, was short lived. Tarik said a few words and my body was healed. He changed direction to keep to the very edges of the acid cloud. It wasn't something visible but felt and smelled.  
  
Down below, just barely gracing the acid cloud, was a lounge of Green-throated Skinks. They were running just for the fun of it. The species adored facing danger and loved to tempt fate. Sometimes they would be in such a good mood their sights would be set on dragons. Though those attacks never went anywhere.  
  
Tarik changed direction from the other clan to the lounge. He circled around and we picked out the weak ones. There would be blood and death. They would never know what killed them. No, they should see me coming down and feel fear. The Skinks would know there was no escaping death. Oh, yes, they would know and then die in despair.  
  
The demon was taking too long. I could already taste our meal. Yet he circled and it took me awhile to figure out why. He wanted to make sure we wouldn't get too close to the acid cloud. One wrong movement would mean we'd lose the hunt. Words came out of Tarik's mouth as he prepared himself in case something went wrong. Why wouldn't he move already?  
  
Green heads made good targets for us. Tarik finally brought our wings close to our body and our tail made the slightest of adjustments to our trajectory. The first few Skinks died quickly by my claws and teeth. The rest of the lounge made its way to the acid cloud. No! They would not escape! They could not escape!  
  
Tarik chased after them and the acid tried to eat away at our skin. But the spells the demon had said protected us. Now it appeared as if I were on fire with blue flames coming off of me. He flew up so that the Skinks were in confusion over where their pursuer was. We only had a limited amount of time to eat them as the acid cloud was consuming them. One ran off from the lounge and we laughed as it failed.  
  
Suddenly I was aware that Tarik's grip on me wasn't as tight as normal. He loved how cruel I could be during hunts. During those times we were extremely close. We were friends on hunts. We both lived only for my bloodlust. Today, though, I felt strong. There was no doubt that an antidote to the acid cloud would be figured out in a few hours. For now there was a new danger that could allow me to die.  
  
I flew deeper into the cloud and ignored the Skinks. When Tarik attempted to gain control my body was still my own. It was sluggish but still mine. I laughed as he struggled to gain control of my body. Then the pain of the acid cloud wore away at my resolve. Tarik took control of my body and headed back to our clan.  
  
[Fool!] He said and allowed a few wounds from the cloud to remain. [You nearly ruined your body!]  
  
[I was trying to kill us.] I replied meekly. [My body would matter to neither of us after that.]  
  
[I would've been greatly injured, but there are suitable hosts for me.]  
  
So I hadn't been about to kill him. He would've lived on. My mother would've called me a coward for forgetting how strong the demons were. If only she could scold me for my actions. The only reason Tarik let me see her nowadays was to make me feel pain. Seeing my mother was a form of punishment my demon delighted in.  
  
Emmi looked up at Tarik. The other demon possessed Lantir. While my own torture was more than painful, it was nothing compared to the former leader's. He had spent a good portion of his life protecting the clan. Now, though, he had to watch as the demons took over. Sometimes Emmi would let him cry to bring the morale of the clan down.  
  
"Tarik," Emmi said. "Did you bring back any food for the rest of us?"  
  
"My host deserved a reward." Tarik replied. "Yet it abused my generosity."  
  
"That is was they like to do. Did you encounter the acid cloud?"  
  
"Yes, do you need a report?"  
  
"No, an antidote is already in the works."  
  
If only there was no antidote. If only the acid cloud meant the end of this pain. Though even if all my clanmates died there were other hosts for the demons. Other bodies for them to possess. I would be free but others would have to suffer in my place. For a moment the word coward meant nothing to me but freedom.  
  
The rest of the day passed in a haze. The only things I noticed were the feelings of despair and rage. If only demons could be more easily killed, the acid cloud would've been the end of mine. Now I was forced to wait until we both died of old age.  
  
"Tarik!" A demon yelled out in joy.  
  
Most demons were calm, like my own, but others showed emotions. They seemed to take delight in everything. To me they were the most disgusting of the foul race. Luckily they were in the minority and were easily avoided.  
  
"What?" Tarik asked.  
  
"I thought we were going hunting together today." The Pearlcatcher's mouth said. "I was all prepared. You are extremely fun to hunt with."  
  
It was hard talking to this demon and not only because of its joy. It was because it had destroyed its host's pearl in order to make it more controllable. Now my clanmate was without identity. I felt a shiver radiating throughout my soul. These creatures had to be destroyed for the good of Sornieth.  
  
[But there is no hope.] Tarik said.  
  
[I know.] I replied.  
  
[Remember that the next time you dare disobey me.]  
  
"So why did you forget?" The demon asked.  
  
"My host disobeyed me." Tarik replied. "It likes hunting and I wasn't going to reward it today."  
  
"I understand. If only you had a Pearlcatcher host, you wouldn't have this problem. After destroying this creature's pearl, it stopped resisting. Before it would yell and keep me up at night. It would even blink its own eyes when I had full control. But once the pearl was destroyed there was no more resistance."  
  
"If only there was something similar that could be done for Mirrors. It seems as if resistance is ingrained into my host's very soul."  
  
A compliment? Was that a compliment? No, no of course it wasn't. Tarik was bemoaning his position. He was talking about what a bad dragon I was. I shouldn't be causing so many problems for my demon so I would be treated kinder. If my actions were changed then moments of peace would happen more often.  
  
If only it was in me to tune out my feelings for the other dragons in the clan. Yet that was impossible for me to do. Lantir had been someone I admired and now he was nothing more than a puppet. One of the strongest dragons I knew was nothing. We were all nothing now.  
  
"Right now she is sad and yet there is resistance in her." Tarik muttered.  
  
"Do you think she could resist you?" The demon asked.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Maybe attacking and invading a few other clans will help you calm her down."  
  
"Are the rumors true that we have taken over other clans?"  
  
"Not large ones, but enough to provide us hosts."  
  
Tarik must not be one of high rank if this information was kept from him. The other demon, though, must be. The only other option was that they did not have the strict hierarchy of dragons.  
  
In any case, the takeover of Sornieth had started. Why hadn't I noticed their true plan sooner? Was my need for peace so great to make certain facts pass me by?


	2. A New Rain Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali is given a chance at freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to stop doing writing livestreams of this fic due to the fact hardly anyone was watching. Plus it made writing each chapter take much longer.
> 
> I may bring back writing livestreams in the future.

Rain was rare in the Plaguebringer's territory. It didn't fall often and, when it did, it was not kind. My deity could bring destruction in a single raindrop and allow only the strongest to survive. Today it was raining and there was no cause for joy.  
  
The first thing to notice about the rain was that it had a foul stench to it. If I had been in control of my body I would've passed out from the stench. As it was, I was forced to stay awake through the entire ordeal as Tarik found it more than humorous. At times he would laugh out loud with the other demons. Our pain amused them.  
  
The other thing about the rain was that it burned through my skin. This made me want to flee. Once gone from this area a cure could be created. Or maybe it was mere fear that was making me want to fly away from this place. Want to fly away from this horror and pretend the demons didn't actually exist.  
  
[We are here.] Tarik replied with a laugh. [You will never get rid of us. You will suffer until the day you die. You have no freedom anymore.]  
  
My demon was right. All my freedom was gone. All of it was non-existent. Only when I had been a hatchling had there any way for me to make a choice. Then Tarik and the others had come. Now the only thing left for me was to feel pain and rage. There was nothing else to do now but let the rain burn me.  
  
Tarik forced me to experience each rain drop with more intensity than before. He was on my brain or in it, I couldn't tell which. All that was known to me was that he could make me feel anything. Of course he wasn't able to abuse that ability as he needed my body to function. But days like today he used me as his plaything to take vengeance on a wrong he thought I'd done.  
  
[Maybe we should visit your mother.] Tarik said as he walked around the clan. [I am sure her suffering will be great. You could comfort her.]  
  
[Please.] I begged. [Don't hurt her anymore.]  
  
[You do not have a choice.]  
  
He was right. If he wanted me to see my mother suffering, he could do that. He could take me over to her to taunt us both. If her demon was in the mood, it would exaggerate her pain which would make everything...I didn't want to think about it. I shouldn't be thinking about it until it happened.  
  
[Oh, start thinking about it now.] Tarik said with a laugh. [At least prepare yourself.]  
  
[I won't.] I argued. [Preparing will just bring me pain.]  
  
My demon forced me to watch as the rain started to tear into my clanmates' skin. In the old days such disfiguration would be praise to the Plaguebringer. We would all try to see who could get the most wounds without dying. It was a deadly game but that was life. Anything valuable in the world was hard to get. Lesser deities would lend their followers help. But the Plaguebringer knew this was a mark of weakness.  
  
A shiver went through my mind as I looked at a Fae. The rain had burned part of his head open and I could see the demon inside. It was white like the Icewarden's snow. For a moment one could imagine that the demon meant no harm. But I knew better than to fall in love with it. The majority of its body was wrapped around the Fae's brain. From the brain it went around the dragon's spine. The dragon still had too much flesh for me to see the rest of the body.  
  
[Don't think it.] Tarik said as he read my mind faster than my thoughts formed. [There is no hope for you.]  
  
Tarik turned our eyes away from the Fae but the image was still in my mind. Try as I might I couldn't follow my demon's orders. If the rain was strong enough to tear into dragons, it could mean the end for the demons. With a simple rainfall the invasion would be over. It took all my self-control not to burst out laughing. Not to taunt my demon.  
  
As he continued with his duties I was left to imagine things for myself. If this rain could tear into demons, they would experience great pain before dying. My jaws could go around the heads of my clanmates and free them from the pain. My jaws would be covered with blood and the scattered remains of the demons. No, that wasn't right. If I destroyed the demons that way then my clanmates would be killed too. Why didn't that make me feel more afraid than it already did?  
  
[You aren't fit to be free.] Tarik replied. [Not anymore.]  
  
Was he right? Could it be that my unstable rage made me unable to act in a logical fashion? Or was he only using my fears to taunt me as was his way?  
  
A Wildclaw came over and observed our burns. Unfortunately no part of my head or spine was exposed. There was no chance for me. Hopefully one of my clanmates would become freed and able to lead a life. One with hopes and dreams of his own.  
  
"Is it serious?" Tarik asked.  
  
"No," The Wildclaw shook her head. "Keep using the recommended spells. In a few days we should have a medicine for this."  
  
"And if my host dies?"  
  
"One of our newly acquired clans should have a host for you."  
  
"And you are sure that the rain can't harm me?"  
  
"It can cause us a great deal of pain but not death. You will survive unless you choose suicide."  
  
No! There had to be something the Wildclaw had forgotten. Hopefully the situation was much worse than those in charge wanted to admit. It wouldn't do to have a panic, after all. Tarik made me feel the pain more intensely than before until my thoughts softened.  
  
[Stop those dreams of yours.] Tarik hissed. [Stop that hope. We will soon have a cure for this problem. All you can do now is hope which will take you nowhere.]  
  
[I understand.] I replied meekly. [But aren't you worried about your safety?]  
  
[I have been to many worlds, dragon, and have faced many enemies. It has been a long time since my birth and it will be awhile until my death. This rain is nothing but a minor inconvenience.]  
  
[Where did you come from?]  
  
[I was born a long time after my species' creation. It is a mystery that isn't yours to learn.]  
  
That was truth. My place was to be used and abused by the demons. I no longer held any power. At times that was painful and sometimes it brought me peace. No matter what horrors I encountered, I had nothing to fight. That was what my mind focused on so that Tarik no longer showed much interest in me.  
  
"Arg!" A Tundra said and collapsed.  
  
The dragon was trying to rebel. He probably knew that there was no reason to fight any longer. That accepting death was the easier solution. I prayed to the Plaguebringer to grant him death. She wouldn't be soft and gentle, so there was no use asking my deity for that. Because of my loud thoughts, Tarik raced over to the Tundra's side.  
  
"Medic!" Tarik yelled. "Medic!"  
  
"I am sorry." A young Mirror replied. "There are too many wounded and sick to be handled. Do you know how to remove her from her host?"  
  
Tarik nodded and suddenly I couldn't understand anything around me. My eyes could see but the ability to interpret was gone. What my demon was doing would remain secret from me. He didn't trust me enough to see the procedure. Though he was wrong that I cared. If I were to kill a demon it wouldn't be by any procedure. No, I would rip and tear.  
  
"Thank you, Tarik." The Tundra said once Tarik gave me back my senses. "That Mirror is a good host body. Its genes make it appear to be covered in blood. A good intimidation tactic. Did you have any choice in selecting a host?"  
  
"No," Tarik replied. "I merely did what I was told."  
  
"Which is why you haven't risen through the ranks."  
  
In response my demon walked away and looked for a small cave. Clan members had found a few caves around the territory were suited to hide away from the elements. The problem was that not everyone could fit. Not everyone could find safety. Emmi had come up with a rotation where every hour those in the caves would exit and new dragons would enter.  
  
[Why would you do this?] Tarik asked angrily once he was safely in the cave. [These caves were made so not everyone could fit. It is madness.]  
  
[The Plaguebringer constantly tests her children.] I replied and took comfort in my clan's history. [To hide from the elements means one is a coward. It is a sign of disrespect to the Plaugebringer herself.]  
  
[One day we will kill your precious deities.]  
  
[You can't.]  
  
Anger coursed through my veins as we rested in the cave. A loud yell could be heard and all of us went to the very edge of the cave's entrance to look. A Mirror was yelling in joy with a smile on his face. He flapped his wings a few times as if taunting the demons.  
  
"You have no more power over me." The Mirror proclaimed loudly. "I am no longer your slave. i will alert all of Sornieth to your evils!"  
  
For a moment I was convinced that he had conquered the demon. But then I saw his head. The body of a living demon was wrapped around his brain. It was possible that the Mirror was able to resist the demon. But the creature would gain back control unless it was removed. I tried to get a warning out but Tarik was gripping me too tightly.  
  
The Mirror was about to speak again but he started coughing. It was a sign that the demon was wrestling back control. The demon lifted the dragon's head and laughed. The other demons joined in with the laughter. They wanted to remind us that there was never going to be a chance at escape.  
  
[I felt that hope.] Tarik said mockingly. [You know there is no hope and yet you do everything in your power to fool yourself. It is pitiful how you continue to delude yourself in feeling hope after all this time.]  
  
[I can't help it.] I replied weakly. [I know it is stupid and yet...yet I still feel it. You know how hard I fight to push it down.]  
  
[That I do.]  
  
We went back inside the cave and attempted to nap. My dreams were horrible things. I dreamed I was flying through the rain trying to kill Tarik. All my skin was slowly burning away but the pain would be worth it if my demon died. I prayed to the Plaguebringer to honor my strength and she didn't.  
  
After a short time all my skin was gone and yet still Tarik controlled me. My body was sweating when I woke up. My body was sweating? Maybe the rain didn't grant dragons the ability to rid ourselves of the demons, but it allowed more control. With just enough time I could pull Tarik from out of me and feast on his flesh.  
  
[I will never give up that much control.] Tarik stated. [The Mirror's demon was weak. You will never get that chance. Resign yourself to your fate and stop fighting me. There is no point and it will bring you even more pain.]  
  
I would live a life full of pain either way. Either from how my demon treated me or by death. More and more the thought of death was freeing. Once I died my soul would go to serve in the Plaugebringer's army. Many that were killed by the demons would join her and then we'd have our vengeance.  
* * *  
There was a bad storm a few days later. Unfortunately we weren't allowed in a cave during this time and so had to endure the harsh conditions. Tarik dug our claws into the ground so that we weren't blown away. Our wings were pressed firmly onto our body so I didn't accidentally fly away. Though death was much more preferable to my current condition.  
  
[Ah!} Tarik yelled the rain started to burn into his skull.  
  
There was both pain and anger in his voice. Pain because of the rain and anger because he hadn't been selected to have the medicine. The demons were meticulous in their research and had quickly found a cure. However, the cure was only able to be made in a limited supply. This meant only the highest ranking demons were able to get the cure while others had to wait.  
  
[You are hopeless, dragon!] Tarik said fearfully. [You won't win!]  
  
My demon had read my thoughts more quickly than I formed them. The pain in my head was more painful than before. If he was so afraid it meant that he was now exposed. My freedom was close at hand if only I reached out to take it. If only I pushed back the fear and hopelessness that had consumed me. My rage would be the only thing that could help me defeat Tarik. The rest of me was bound in logic but my rage...my rage was not bound to anything.  
  
[No!] Tarik moaned. [You don't know what you're doing! You're making a terrible mistake!]  
  
[I will be free!] I screamed. [You will not control me anymore!]  
  
[No!]  
  
I focused on moving my right front claw. It moved slowly and all of a sudden it picked up speed. My first strike dug into my head more than I expected. There had still been a little piece of my skull left so luckily I hadn't killed Tarik outright. No, he didn't deserve such a merciful death. His angelic body attempted to squirm away from my claws but it wasn't able to. It was stuck inside me and his only hope was to take control back.  
  
Tarik screamed as I grabbed most of him with my claw. I delighted in his fear and terror. Delighted in the way his motions were useless. Now he would experience the horror I felt every day before he died. After a few minutes of pain I managed to pull him from me. He had been tightly wound around me but my rage had blinded me to weakness. It had allowed me to find the strength to achieve freedom.  
  
I held out my demon so I could look at his form that was still attempting to get away from me. He was large but thin. A slight motion from my claw ended his life. He needed a host to live as Sornieth, or any world, would quickly kill him otherwise. He was a parasite and now he was dead. Now he couldn't harm me ever again. He wouldn't be able to harm anyone again.  
  
The rage I felt when I killed Tarik was invigorating. It felt as though new life were breathed in me. As if my enslavement was washed away with the rain. I opened my mouth and let the rain burn my throat. My wants moved my body which marked the end of my time as an idle passenger. The only one that dictated my life was me.  
  
I turned my attention to the dragons around me. The demons in their heads were afraid. Oh, yes, they were afraid. They had seen me destroy one of their own. They had seen me pull Tarik from my head and kill him in one swift motion. My fellow dragons must be feeling hopeful. Freedom was not far away. It was so close I could just taste it.  
  
A Wildclaw stumbled towards me. Its awkward movements informed me the dragon inside wanted my help. It must not feel confident in its own abilities. I could understand. I bit its head and the scent of blood was maddening. It tasted like prey that Tarik let me kill. The other emotion I felt was anger at the demon for ruining our lives. We had been a peaceful clan until they came!  
  
"Ah!" The dragon's mouth yelled.  
  
The anguish it felt spurred me on. This was such an easy hunt! Suddenly I realized my emotions were confused. I felt the rage of a hunt, need for revenge, and a need to help. The Wildclaw body fell limp and I backed away. No! I was stupid! So stupid!  
  
I growled and looked at the dragons around me. I wanted to kill them just to stop the shame. So my body fulfilled my wish. My body attacked one dragon after another. I quickly forgot all the confusing emotions and instead felt joy. There was blood and a fight. Who couldn't be happy at such a moment! This was joy that I could feel without Tarik.  
  
He couldn't turn my head so the dying screams of my prey could be heard easier. The rain stopped for a few minutes and I healed myself then. Only a few scars littered my body. There was no hint about my past torment.  
  
When I ran out of prey the rain came back. Now that the hunt was through-what had I been fighting? There had been no enemies but the demons and there must be more of them. Why weren't they attac-I blinked the blood from my eyes and looked around.  
  
"No!" I yelled. "No! No! No!"  
  
In my mouth and on my body were pieces of my clan. My friends that could've been freed were dead now. I had chosen my happiness over them. Or had I? When I looked back at my emotions I couldn't figure out where they began and ended.  
  
Or maybe the truth was I didn't want to know. I went into one of the caves and cried until the rain stopped again.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali wanders the land and finds a companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of the new year!

Freedom. Such an odd word. When you say it it feels like the pinnacle of happiness but once you live it, it's anything but. Freedom gave me nothing but pain and suffering. For far too long I had been trapped under the control of Tarik. For far too long I hadn't had to think about self-control. I could think and brood in the manner I chose. But now my feelings could have devastating consequences.  
  
In my initial wanderings I went far from my clan's territory. The memories from my home tortured me too deeply to allow me to stay. If I were stronger I would have tried gathering an army to attack the demons. But I was much too weak. I was a disgrace to the deity that had hatched my egg.  
  
I hunted at my heart's desire. I would see prey from a lowly insect to a mighty dragon die under my claws. Each kill, no matter the prey, was more than satisfying. I felt powerful with every life I took. No longer was I under the control of something not from this world. No longer did I follow any rules than those I made.  
  
And that scared me.  
  
After many weeks of wandering, I found myself at the shore of the Sea of a Thousand Currents. On the surface it looked like nothing but a body of water. It was so huge that I couldn't see the other shores. But beneath the waves it was teaming with the life of a million dragons. Possibly more.  
  
I stayed as still as possible in fear of the Tidelord. I had never before stepped beyond the territory of the Plaguebringer. Dragons had told me, before the demons had enslaved my clan, that they had been able to wander Sornieth without problems. I knew simply stepping over a line would not signal my doom. But I feared anyways.  
  
After taking a deep breath, I jumped into the water. A rare laugh left my lips as I enjoyed the sensation. This was the first time I had ever swam in safe water. All bodies of water in the Plaguebringer's territory were tainted with substances that could kill a dragon in under a minute. The skin could melt from a dragon's body or they would be put in so much pain that they couldn't swim. This water, though, was safe.  
  
I dove down and saw a Guardian dragon swimming below me. He had the blue eyes of a Water dragon with a body that seemed fit for another Flight. His skin was mostly black with patches of gold. The gold seemed to be in the shape of odd lightning. No, not lighting. Not exactly. Electricity. The Guardian's Circuit Gene provided a nice contrast to the rest of his body.  
  
I swam up to take a breath of air so I could continue to look. The Guardian followed me to the surface. The fresh air was almost as delightful as the water around me. It was a reminder that there was hope. That things could change and I wasn't bond to my past.  
  
"You're a Plague dragon?" The dragon asked shocked. "With the smile on your face...I didn't know. I'm...I'm sorry for the confusion."  
  
My mouth wanted to tell him what had happened. That I was a disgrace to the Plaguebringer and so it was better I left her service. Tarik had been right in that I shouldn't have been allowed freedom. Maybe this Guardian would take me under his wing and I would know comfort once more. There was a possibility that all my wounds could be healed.  
  
But my body was not concerned with such nonsense and I couldn't resist its temptations. Guardians were one of the largest breeds of dragons on Sornieth. They were monstrous creatures and to kill them would be an achievement. What a thing it would be to talk about later. I had killed a Guardian dragon and lived to tell the tale. A lowly Mirror had taken down such a beast. And now, without Tarik holding me back, I was able to quickly turn that fantasy into reality.  
  
"It's alright." My voice said with fear in its voice.  
  
There would be no second chances. There would be only this moment to succeed or die. The moment the dragon was about to reply I struck. I aimed my body to jump on his head. From there I made my way to his back. As he dove down I knew he could easily win this fight. If he had flown into the air, there would've been more chances at victory for me. He could hold his breath for a long time, I could not.  
  
Whether dragons flew in the air or swam in the sea, they should have the same weaknesses. It would be much smarter for me to give up on this kill as I had made a mistake. And mistakes only increased with time. But I wanted to know if I could win this fight and there was no one to stop me this time.  
  
I started to chew through his wings. This should make his decent slower and give myself more time. But with every bite he twisted and turned in ways that were disconcerting to me. The feeling of water pressing itself against me was very different than air. The secrets of the sky were all known to me. But water? This was something I had just discovered.  
  
Even as my mind argued with itself whether to abandon this kill or not, I bit even more ferociously. A sudden burst of water hit me and it took all my strength not to abandon my prey. How dare they! They had more of my attention than him so I flew up to get more air. I would need my strength to kill them all!  
  
I shot out of the water and a flock of Skydancers came after me. We were an even match in the sky. I was more used to flying but they were more skilled. We cried out and their magicians used spells against me. Or at least they tried. Their spells were made to hinder and not maim. A mistake that many outside the Plague Flight made. Each injury only made me madder.  
  
One made a water rope and pulled me towards them. The moment I was close enough I launched an attack. For endless minutes nothing existed but the spilling of blood. In the end two fell from the sky and five flew away injured. If I had more strength in me, I would kill them. For now, though, I had to focus on patching myself up.  
* * *  
My days outside of the Plaguebringer's territory were spent in utter bliss. Sometimes I would have enough control to enjoy my freedom while other times the only thing that mattered was killing. The way my emotions tossed me became comforting. It made the days not feel as bleak. Yet the utter loneliness ate away at me. I didn't have the ability to hold a conversation and any meeting soon turned to bloodshed.  
  
One day I would figure out how to live with my curse. One day I would calm down.  
  
A few weeks after swimming for the first time, I saw a sleeping Wildclaw. She was mostly white with red patches. Some of the white parts seemed like crystal while other parts seemed like feathers. The red also shared in this bit of oddity. Some red looked like crystal while others looked like a mixture between scales and feathers. A cat rested on a boulder beside the dragon. If I crept quietly enough I would have a chance to kill her. I was hungry so this kill wouldn't be a waste. It would be both a feast and necessity. Now to make sure my steps weren't too loud.  
  
I must have moved too loudly as the Wildclaw stood up quickly. But it wasn't in fear, it was in certainty. She managed to stand up in such a way that her tail smacked me in the face and threw me back a few feet. I jumped at her with rage bursting from my lips. However, she was not moved. She merely bent over so I overshot my target.  
  
This went on for five minutes before I realized I wouldn't win. I was too tired to move and so my only hope was that she felt pity for me.  
  
"You're strong." The dragon said and walked over to me. "But you don't think enough. Killing is much more than drawing blood, it is strategy and the acceptance of death. Every time you seek to kill, you impart on yourself the possibility of the same fate."  
  
How could she be like this? In her claws she held my life. Yet she was having a conversation with me as if I were still a young hatchling. Another oddity was that her voice didn't sound like a dragon's. It was much too rugged and beautiful. Her voice was the sound of the rage in my mind given form.  
  
"I think I am being rude." She said and took a few steps back. "I believe you want my name. My name is Scourge."  
  
"Kali." I said weakly.  
  
"I don't think you want to die."  
  
"What?"  
  
Suddenly I realized how tense my muscles were becoming. My body wanted to kill and I would like to beat such an impossible foe. My movement had been so slight Scourge must be watching me intensely. Yet her body showed no more tension than as if she'd been on a morning stroll. With all the effort I could muster, I convinced myself that attacking the Wildclaw would not be good right now. There would be another time, but not now. Not when she was at her peak.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
  
"I know how great being on a hunt feels." Scourge said and helped me up. "The power one feels is overpowering. On Sornieth there are rules but outside...that is wilderness. That is home. That is a place you would die in mere seconds."  
  
"You said I'm powerful. I could last a long time."  
  
"Living off the continent requires more finesse than you currently have."  
  
I let out a growl and her cat climbed onto her back. She tilted her head as if fascinated by what I was. She was as strange as Tarik and yet I trusted her. She could've killed me or toyed with me, but instead she was talking to me. She was accepting me for who I was. Scourge could teach me how to spill blood. I was sure of it.  
  
"Can you teach me?" I asked. "I want to know how to spill more blood. I need to kill those who destroyed my clan."  
  
I destroyed my clan. After freeing myself I could've lead my clan on a mission of vengeance. I could've brought honor to the Plaguebringer and yet all I had given her was shame. Shame that could never be removed from my name. Not now. Not ever.  
  
"I will travel with you." Scourge replied. "Beyond that I can't promise you anything. If you learn things from me, you may get your vengeance. If you fail to learn any lessons, you must look for another teacher. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," I answered. "I understand."  
  
"The first lesson is that you need to understand your enemy before attacking. You just ran at me without understanding any danger."  
  
"Was I supposed to know who you were?"  
  
"No, but coming at me more slowly would've allowed you more time to change your tactics. You might've even killed me."  
  
Before I could argue, Scourge started to walk away. I had to run to keep up with her quick pace. Though I don't think it was fast by her standards. The way her legs moved made it seem as if she was slightly jogging. This was the standard pace she kept up every day. Sometimes I would fly just so my legs could find relief. She was not a quick flyer, luckily enough, and we tended to talk during those times. Though with her you either had a conversation or hours of silence.  
  
Tonight I was worn out over from practice. It had turned out learning to fight helped me calm down. My emotions were still volatile, but at least I felt in control. I curled up by the fire Scourge had started. She hunched over the fire and made dinner.  
  
"You're not in the service of the Plaguebringer, are you." I said. "I would've heard tales about you if you were. You would make that deity proud."  
  
"I am in the service of no deity." Scourge replied. "You know my story."  
  
She had told me bits and pieces during our journey together. She had been about to hatch the moment her egg had been kicked off the continent. The strength it would take to survive where no rules existed was immense.  
  
"I thought that after you returned home you would choose one." I replied just as I was handed dinner.  
  
"I serve my husbands, wife, and child." Scourge replied. "They are in Seitou's Clan which serves the Shadowbinder. But I do not serve her."  
  
"Are they in a powerful clan?"  
  
"It does not have a large army. However, it has allies that could be called upon. If you wish to seek vengeance against the demons, I will take you to my clan. You have shown such drive to spill the blood of your oppressors, you have earned my respect."  
  
I hadn't realized until that moment how much Scourge's respect meant to me. Unless she spoke, her thoughts were mysteries. She didn't show her emotions or, if she did, it was in the strange way she had learned growing up. I hadn't know until this moment she actually liked me. Or maybe tolerated me? She also sometimes seemed to understand emotions in a way that was foreign to me. What had her life been like that she would be like this?  
  
"That is if you believe the demons are gone." Scourge said. "Or if you believe your own deity won't help you."  
  
"The Plaguebringer helps by punishing." I replied. "She will only deign to help her children if the need is direr or if they impress her. If she doesn't consider the demons a real threat then it must be up to us to kill them. And the demons aren't gone. Tarik was not of a high rank, but he still knew that the demons were expanding their territory. Their goal is to take full control of Sornieth. I may slip into insanity but not before I kill those who tried to enslave me."  
  
"You have already slipped into insanity. Now you have to pull yourself out."  
  
I was about to speak but Scourge started to eat. Until she was finished there would be silence. She considered dinner a time of reflection. I ate and tried to meditate. But my mind kept switching things to focus on. At one point it was the flames and at another it was the stars in the sky.  
  
Scourge was right. I had already been consumed by insanity.  
* * *  
It had been two weeks since that talk. Two weeks of traveling with a destination in mind. Whenever we passed by Beastclans, Scourge only had to announce who she was and they respectfully went in the other direction. The Wildclaw had told me that it was through a series of negotiations that Seitou's Clan was at peace with all Beastclans. It must have been a hard struggle, but the enigmatic dragon would reveal nothing specific.  
  
"Elfangor, it is good to meet again." Scourge said and I looked to who she had been speaking to.  
  
A second before he came into view, I saw movement. It was doubtful without the Wildclaw's warning I would've seen him before it was too late. The Mirror moved out of the shadow of a tree and into the sunlight.  
  
His skin was a perfect color to hide in the ocean and his eyes indicated he was originally from a Water Flight. The clothing he wore blended into the color of his skin as if they were one and the same.  
  
"You brought someone?" Elfangor asked and tilted his head.  
  
"Kali." Scourge replied and looked at me. "She has stories to tell of a threat to Sornieth."  
  
"Jorah and Alex have inquired about you. They are wondering if you will stay this time."  
  
"Soon I will return."  
  
With that she took to the sky and flew away. I looked at Elfangor and felt a need to attack him. He had been so good at hiding. I wondered if that same cleverness would make him an excellent fighter. No, I had to get revenge for my clan. Not until all the demons were dead would I feel at peace.  
  
"Come with me, Kali." Elfangor said and I followed him.  
  
I found it hard to think of anything to say and so was glad when he didn't talk. He handed me to a strange Coatl called Vergere. She looked at me and nodded. I followed her to an open area that appeared to be where she slept. Impressions of dragons littered the area.  
  
"So what brings you to this clan?" Vergere asked and sat on the ground.  
  
Her eyes looked at me in a way similar but different to Scourge's. Like the Wildclaw, the Coatl seemed as if she could look at every piece of me. As if I were nothing more than an interesting scroll. Yet even with the uneasiness that was making me want to kill her, she was less wild than Scourge. A worthy adversary for another day.  
  
"I need to kill those that took my life from me." I replied with a growl. "I need to find allies that can help me kill my enemies."  
  
"What happened to your previous clan?" Vergere asked and I shivered.  
  
"Freedom did not suit me and I killed them. Maybe I should've listened to Tarik and stayed a slave."  
  
"Being free means making mistakes and correcting what you can. You were right to seek freedom and tomorrow Seitou will hear you. For now you can sleep as I assume, with Scourge as your guide, the journey has left you weary."  
  
I nodded and allowed exhaustion to lead me into the dark. Maybe I would never wake up and that would be okay. Scourge knew something was wrong and could warn the others. All I wanted to do was kill and fade into nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found it hard to write Kali. I know her mindset but it's difficult making her bloodthirsty while still sympathetic. Hopefully I pulled it off.


	4. A Plan for Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seitou decides whether or not his clan will help Kali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I would get these chapters out quicker than I did. But life had other plans.

A day later and my rage was back. Everything irritated me. I wanted to attack the sun but Vergere stopped me before I could make an attempt to do so. The grass fluttering in the wind made me ready for battle but Jorah knocked me out. I was told to meditate and it barely calmed me down. With this mindset I went to meet with Seitou.  
  
There was a boulder half the size of an Imperial in the center of the clan. Names had been etched into it and I wondered if all were still members of the clan. Or maybe some had been lost to war and other ravages of time. I spread my wings and flew to the top.  
  
A Wildclaw covered with bloody bandages, bird skull headdress, and a crown of bones was there. He had rusty red scales and black wings. The power he exuded was that of a leader and there was no doubt this was Seitou. Beside the leader was a Nocturne who wore orange armor that blended into her body. This must be Kaliforna. Both would make formidable opponents and I wanted to attack them. But I restrained myself since they could prove valuable allies in killing the demons that had destroyed my clan.  
  
"Kali." Seitou said and I bowed to him.  
  
Just as I was about to speak, two dragons landed beside me. The first was Scourge who didn't reveal any of her inner thoughts. Jorah was one of her husbands and even his scowl didn't match hers. The second dragon was Nazilla, the half-robotic Imperial who was the personal guard of Seitou and Kaliforna. Due to her large size, her tail went over the edge of the rock.  
  
"I am in need of your help." I said and tried to keep the annoyance out of my voice. "There is a threat to Sornieth and I can't fight the battles alone."  
  
"We are here to discuss if there is a problem." Seitou replied. "My clan fights not for Sornieth, but for the Shadowbinder. It is her we seek to bring honor to. The only territories we can claim are those under her control. To break beyond her borders must be because of a great need, not because of a horror done to one clan."  
  
"Seitou does not mean to demean your struggles." Kaliforna said in a kinder voice than her husband's. "But you must understand if we end up not being able to help you."  
  
"I've known dragons of different Flights to cross borders." I hissed. "You can't tell me that isn't possible."  
  
"Each time we fight, there is a reason we do so." Seitou replied. "We only cross the border when doing so protects ourselves. Once the battle is over, we return to our side. There is order in this world that must be followed."  
  
"Without order there would be chaos." Kaliforna finished. "Scourge has assured us that you will tell the truth. Do not be afraid."  
  
Even though the Nocturne had the more pleasing demeanor, I could tell there was a warrior underneath. Someone that could easily kill me if the need called for it. She would not be so close to the leader's side if she were weak. There were not many in this clan, but everyone was strong. It did not seem like Seitou allowed weakness in his people.  
  
"The demon that controlled me was called Tarik." I started with a growl. "I was very young when the demons first came to the Ruby Eyes Clan. There was not much time for me to form memories of a life with freedom."  
  
"Which is why you have so little control." Scourge said with a slight nod of her head.  
  
Nazilla's silence was odd though it shouldn't have surprised me. She was a guard, not an actual member of the inner circle. Her large body was impressive as well as the pieces of metal that could be seen. I didn't want to know her history as she seemed more broken than myself. Yes, that was it. There existed someone more broken than I could ever be.  
  
"I guess so." I replied dismissively. "Everyone in the clan had their own demon. Their own thing that controlled all their movements. Tarik was not of high rank as there was much information he didn't know. Or else it appeared so to me."  
  
Yes, the monster that had ruined my life was actually weak. What a pleasant truth. But was it too pleasant? Was I fooling myself so I'd be calmer? So I wouldn't attack the prey around me? Did it matter?  
  
"Are you sure about Tarik's rank?" Kaliforna asked.  
  
"No, I am not." I had to force out my reply. "But there were remarks here and there that showed he wouldn't be missed. I assume those of a high rank would be in charge of expanding their invasion or would be on the front lines of invading other clans. Yet he was in me and he did no great things."  
  
Seitou was the clan leader. Kaliforna was his wife. Nazilla was their personal guard. Scourge was a friend. I repeated these simple facts in my head as Vergere had instructed me to. Like she had told me, this did help to keep myself focused.  
  
"Due to the acidic rain, I was able to free myself from Tarik's control." I continued after Seitou gave me a signal to do so. "I was finally free to do what I pleased. I didn't understand about having to control myself and so I killed everyone."  
  
"Did you hate your clanmates?" Seitou asked.  
  
"No, I merely wanted to hunt. After I regained control I realized what had happened. Eventually I ran into Scourge and now I'm here. I need your help to get justice for my clan."  
  
Seitou and Kaliforna leaned close to talk privately to each other. I didn't know where to look as no hunting could be done at the moment. If I attacked any of the dragons, the others would quickly become my foes. I had faced off against Scourge before and had failed. If I angered her now then I wouldn't need to worry about the demons any longer.  
  
"It is strange to see someone so concerned about her clan's fate, not feel any regret at killing them." Kaliforna said. "There must be some feeling of loss that overwhelms you."  
  
"There isn't." I replied. "I don't feel those emotions anymore. I mainly feel a need to hunt and attack."  
  
"And are you feeling those emotions now?"  
  
"Yes, but I have them under control."  
  
There was doubt in the Nocturne's eyes. In truth I couldn't even reassure myself about my control. In my recent past there were too many moments when my impulses had ruled me. Yet while there was shame there was no regret. Or was I confusing the two emotions as being different from each other? The demons would pay for what they had done to my mind!  
  
To distract myself from my fears, I looked at Seitou. Even as a Wildclaw he had the presence of a Guardian. It was as if I were looking at a dragon that was much larger than the one right in front of me. He would make a good enemy.  
  
"The clan cannot have a dragon who is unable to control themselves." Seitou said with a slight nod of his head. "If you can control yourself, though, you'll make a fine warrior."  
  
"Kali needs a department that will hone her skills." Scourge retorted. "But that is not the main reason for the meeting."  
  
"You are right, Scourge."  
  
Had my existence caused the leader such great stress that he would rather think of another task? His tail twitched and I could see him controlling his breathing. He had just given me enough of an opening to attack. Yet he would let me get vengeance.  
  
"Is it possible for the demons to reach outside of the Plaguebringer's territory?" Seitou asked.  
  
"That is what they do." I replied with a low growl. "They take and take and take until everyone is an empty shell. Until those who can escape become like me."  
  
"I would never become like you!" Nazilla exclaimed.  
  
"You're saying that while having your mind be your own. You're saying that while having the possibility of a demon entering your mind being a mere dream. Even less than a possibility."  
  
I was wrong, though, as the way the Imperial glared at me showed that she was someone in great pain. She showed it in the same way I did. Her face kept her exact emotions a secret as though they didn't exist. It was strange seeing my reflection in her eyes and I wanted to take back my words.  
  
Kaliforna and Seitou both gave Nazilla a momentary glance. It must have been a reprimand as she now had the same stoic expression as before. I didn't want to know the history behind someone as broken as me. If she had managed to overcome her own pains then it must mean that there was hope for me. I could be rebuilt in a sense.  
  
"If they can cross territories, then they are a problem." Seitou mused. "Unless the Plaguebringer decides to help her children out."  
  
"We are her children," I said. "But she will let us fight our own battles. If we rely on her for help then it will show we are weak."  
  
"Either that or deities are too weak to fight this problem."  
  
I wanted to cry blasphemy but in his own words he was mentioning the Shadowbinder's weakness. There was a truth to his words I didn't want to hear. If even deities could be defeated by the demons, how much hope was there for dragonkind?  
  
"I don't think we should pay any mind to the demons." Nazilla said. "Not until they enter the Shadowbinder's territory."  
  
"You are weak!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "You are pathetic! You would allow your fear to make you falter?"  
  
"I'm not afraid. I am just aware that this clan only has so many resources to spare for an outright war. If it were as simple as going to one location, I would be less hesitant. But these demons aren't just in one clan and might invade beyond the Plaguebringer's territories."  
  
"And even if we sent out a cry for help, we won't know if the other clan is already infested." Kaliforna added. "Kali, what you are asking is for us to slowly figure out the current demon headquarters and attack it. For all we know the demons aren't centralized like dragons and so their center of operations isn't in one single location. You are asking us to abandon the health of our clan."  
  
"If the demons go left unchecked, there will not be a clan." I growled. "You will all suffer the fate I did."  
  
I couldn't believe the direction this meeting had taken. Scourge remained calm but that was normal for her. She was merely a dragon and yet she was always controlled. Always assured about herself. Unlike myself who was doing everything not to attack the dragons. If they didn't fight off the demons now, then the Sornieth they knew would be gone. Why couldn't they see that? Because they might have to become nomads? Because life would become harder for them?  
  
Seitou looked at me and I managed not to attack him. In my mind the only hope was for the Wildclaw to disagree with everyone else. He had to see that leaving the demon threat unchecked meant destruction for all. Meant there would be no hope for the world. That freedom would become a thing of the past.  
  
The leader took his time and paced around the top of the boulder. I started to breathe in and out to the rhythm of his movements so my mind remained calmed. Sometimes he would swing his tail back and forth as if there was a blade at the end of it. He finally took his place next to Kaliforna. If he refused to help me seek vengeance I would attack him as I wouldn't allow myself to live in a world that was overcome by darkness.  
  
"Kaliforna and Nazilla are correct that helping Kali will risk the safety of this clan." Seitou started. "No action that is taken is worth the possibility of harming those closest to us. But, at the same time, Kali is right that defeating the demons is important to keeping Sornieth free. If we ignore that threat for too long the Shadowbinder won't provide us safety. Nor should she."  
  
"If the demons are a threat, the deities should take care of it." Nazilla argued. "We aren't the only ones in this war, nor should we be."  
  
"We don't know if the deities have the power to stop these new enemies. While they are strong, they weren't able to eliminate the Shade completely. They do have their limits. We can't wait to find out if they are unable to kill the demons. I find the only compromise is to create an elite group set to find out more on this threat. If at all possible they will defeat the demons. The rest of the clan will help only if the demons are too great of a threat."  
  
"Who will be on the team?" Scourge asked. "If I must, I will join in on your hunt. It will make me uncomfortable but that is a small price to pay."  
  
I flapped my wings in excitement. Seitou wasn't going to abandon my need for vengeance. He would help me fight and spill the blood of my enemies. Even though Scourge was eager to join the team, I wasn't. My mind was still too broken to do something so tedious. But once the final battle was underway nothing could stop me. Fate would have to bow down to my will.  
  
"Are you sure?" Seitou asked. "You like your freedom and there will be many months where you have to stay in clan territory."  
  
"But there will be even more time when I'm in my element." Scourge insisted. "This darkness that threatens to overwhelm the land is something a coward would fly away from. My family will be in danger if the demon threat spreads. How can I let the ones I love die?"  
  
"I will leave the decision to Elfangor. He has a sound mind in even the darkest of times. He has made our army one of the most feared even though it is small. He knows how to use any dragon and he will know who is best for the team."  
  
Scourge nodded and I wondered why she didn't argue. Why she didn't demand that she be allowed to get the duty she wanted. Then I realized it was because she had much more control than myself. She had appraised the fight and found it better to wait. There was so much for me to learn with my freedom.  
  
Since Seitou trusted Elfangor to lead his army and to put together a special team, the dragon must be one of great renown. With all the rage inside of me I hoped to be put under his guidance. My urge to spill blood would benefit from defending my new clan. That is if the leader still wanted me to join his clan.  
  
"Will Elfangor lead the team?" Nazilla asked.  
  
"No, he will only form it." Seitou said after a momentary pause. "It will be quite a task to lead both the army and the team. More of a task than anyone should have to deal with. He shouldn't be distracted with his duties of guarding this clan."  
  
I worried that it would take Elfangor too long to make a team. Half of Sornieth could be controlled by demons before the team could make a move. I would not be taken by a demon ever again. I would not become a prisoner in my mind once more. Before a demon entered me I'd kill myself.  
  
"What will you call this team?" Scourge asked.  
  
"Dracomorphs." Seitou replied. "Alexander has made a breakthrough in morphing technology. By the time Elfangor assembles a team, the technology should be perfected."  
  
"What use will it be for the Dracomorphs to disguise their appearances?"  
  
"They will need to be where they're not supposed to be. They will need to go outside the Shadowbinder's territory. Taking on the appearance of a Light or Water dragon would be more than useful."  
  
Wasn't that like what the demons did? They too took on the appearances of friends and family. They used those appearances to ensnare other victims into their vicious trap. Seitou was asking for the technology for him to do the same. That should have disturbed me but I couldn't be more happy about it. Those foul creatures would be destroyed by their own tricks. Their strengths would become their weaknesses.  
  
"Kali, I will allow you to be sorted." Seitou said. "After this meeting you will go to Metis and she will figure out the best department for you. Once she has made her decision it will be up to the Department Heads to accept or reject you."  
  
"What department do you think I'll be sorted into?"  
  
"You have a need to kill which is too fierce for our warriors. You love the fight too much. Yet you wouldn't fit in with any department where you couldn't kill."  
  
"So I'll never have the chance to defend this clan?"  
  
"All of the clan knows how to fight. If the enemy is powerful enough, you will be called on to risk your life for your clan."  
  
One day I would be in a battle where the scent of blood would fill the air. There would be screams and cries as the chaos enveloped us all. It would be a simple life if only for a few hours. In the meantime, though, as long as I could spill blood I would be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the readers! Without you there would be no point in making this fic.
> 
> There will be another part to this series but it might take longer than the other chapters. I haven't made a true outline of this series as I had expected to release each chapter quickly. So less time to forget. But now...yeah...want to make sure certain plot points are covered.
> 
> It will be worth the wait. I promise.


End file.
